leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nami/Strategy
Skill Usage * has very high potential in ganking. Her passive gives bonus movement speed for 1.25 seconds, which is enough for a teammate to catch up to an opposing enemy. It gives a temporary effect that is similar to the active on . * should be used immediately in large teamfights to gain an advantage. * and can interrupt channeling spells, like , or . * is great for casting in a 2v2 fight in bot lane. It both damages your enemies heals your ally and activates your passive which will provide a significant advantage. * bounces two times between allied and enemy champions and doesn't hit the target twice depending on which side you cast the ability on. * If cast on an allied champion, the spell will hit as follows: ally → enemy → ally or if cast on an enemy champion, the spell will hit as follows: enemy → ally → enemy. If there is no appropriate unit for the middle bounce effect, such as if no enemy unit is around in an ally -> enemy -> ally bounce, only the initial cast will occur. * In order to make best use of this ability, 2 ally champions and one enemy champion or 2 enemy champions and one allied champion must be present while casting this ability. Otherwise the mana consumption is too much for merely healing one single target. * works great with skillshot champions like and , because of their great poking potential and how they rely on spamming basic attacks between skillshots. * is a squishy champion, so be careful not to let yourself get caught alone. Positioning is always important. * Care should be taken when utilizing and choosing targets for 's abilities: ** should be cast onto squishy targets, like AD carry or a support, unless they have high mobility or can easily dodge it (like or ). In these cases, you should instead aim at a target with a lower chance of dodging it. ** When prioritizing healing, should be cast onto allies as this will potentially heal two allies or yourself as well; on the other hand, when harassing, prioritizing enemies may result in two enemies taking damage while healing one ally or yourself. ** 's damage increases with your AP, not the allied champion you cast it onto. Cast it on allies with high attack speed, such as an ad carry or solo top champion who relies on attack speed (like ). * If you see that your team mate needs to escape, or is chasing an enemy down you can use either your or to activate your passive, to increase your allies movement speed. ** Casting is the better option than because Tidecaller's Blessing (usually) consumes less mana and it is insta-cast. While Ebb and Flow may heal you or your allies, it requires a very short channeling time which could allow your chaser to catch you. Item Usage Nami's skills can suck up a lot of mana, buying mana regen or flat mana giving items should allow you to stay in lane longer. * If you're aiming for mana, try buying items that grant plenty of mana, such as , , , if combined these items can give you some decent survivability and AP. * If your aim is for mana regen, try , , or . Putting these 3 items together will also give you max cooldown reduction, giving you 3 more item slots to work with, without worrying about aquiring additional mana regen or Cooldown reduction. Another consideration is , a more support-oriented item that could replace ; the downside is that does not provide cooldown reduction. * may be your first choice of boots if you're a support, however if you aimed to get the previous 3 mentioned items which would give you 40% cooldown already, then these boots would be useless. Trying other boots, such as or , should be equally as beneficial in case you wanted to move around faster to keep in position, or pack more damage into your spells. * should fit in with Nami's abilities nicely, since most of her abilities can potentially hit multiple enemy targets, proccing multiple slows and speed buffs can greatly influence team fights in your favor. * is a relatively cheap item, it can provide some more healing sustain , and it can later be built into to further support allies. * may be expensive, especially if you're playing as a support, but the extra AP and magic penetration aura will help you and your allies, just be sure you aren't putting yourself at too much risk since the 's low range now requires you to get somewhat close to enemy targets to make use of the passive. * 's spell have good Ap ratios but have fairly long cooldowns. Buying items such as and along with would provide with you with more than enough mana and faster cooldowns to spam all your spells. * Rushing a in early lane could help support your AD carry during those tough zoning enemies like , . * All of 's abilities have long cooldowns, so you need to be careful about using all of your spells at once, otherwise you will be unable to protect yourself. You could perhaps aim to get some CDR, (e.g. ) Recommended Items To be added upon release. Countering * Like all squishy champions, can be countered and be targeted by assasins champion, such as , and , and by focusing her down first in duo lane, would place her laning partner at a disadvantage. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd_Sz59QTVk Category:Champion strategies